the dragon's bride
by teteh kasep
Summary: Katsuki terpana melihat harmoni sihir es dan api yang dikeluarkan oleh pengantinnya. [TodoBaku] [asoiaf!au]


**Boku no Hero Academia adalah milik Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

Todoroki/Bakugou | ASoIaF!AU | First Meeting

Requested by Res.

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Katsuki perhatikan adalah rambutnya.

Merah dan putih, tidak menyatu, tidak berpadu. Dipisahkan oleh garis lurus yang memotong simetris di tengah kepalanya. Seperti pertemuan antara ladang es dan api abadi di tanah kelahiran Sang Bunda, pemandangan yang berkali-kali dia lihat dalam mimpinya.

Es dan Api. Dua elemen yang berseberangan. Mereka yang terlibat dengan pertempuran di hari akhir.

" _Valyria telah hancur, bangsa Rhoynar menyebrang ke Dorne, Westeros di ambang keruntuhan dan begitu pula kota-kota merdeka, Malam Panjang akan datang dan alam ini akan tamat._

 _H_ _anya kaulah yang bisa menolong kami semua, sang juru selamat, kalian berdua akan menyelamatkan dunia ini. Pangeran yang telah dijanjikan dan Pengantin Para Naga. Semua telah tertulis dalam aliran takdir. Demi Sang Penguasa Cahaya, yang aku katakan adalah benar adanya."_

Katsuki bisa mendengar suara si pendeta merah di telinganya. Semenjak kedatangannya ke Kastil Timur, Tokoyami tidak pernah absen mendakwahkan ajarannya dan meyakinkan Katsuki kalau dia lah salah satu juru selamat yang dia gembar-gemborkan itu. Kata-kata yang setengah dia percaya sampai dia mendapatkan buktinya.

Bukti yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu berdiri bersama saudarinya; dikelilingi penjarah berhati hitam*; tengah bertarung demi hidup mereka.

Normalnya Katsuki akan langsung menginterupsi pertarungan dan menjadi pahlawan tanpa nama, namun kali ini tidak - _itu sama sekali tidak perlu._

Mereka memegang kendali atas situasi ini.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu bertarung dengan begitu luwes, seakan-akan berusaha mempertahankan hidup mereka sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari.

Pedang mereka beradu, saling menyabet dan berusaha menimbulkan luka yang fatal. Si pemuda mengeluarkan sihirnya, es menyerbu para penjarah, memerangkap dan menusuk mati mereka yang tidak waspada.

Para penjarah lalu menyerang dengan brutal, berkali-kali berhasil menghindari serangan es dua bersaudara.

Si perempuan -yang Katsuki asumsikan lebih tua- terkena sabetan pedang di pinggangnya, adiknya menjerit, Katsuki mencelos; siap-siap untuk turun dan membantu mereka. Namun es tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam luka, menghentikan pendarahannya seketika. Mengejutkan penjarah yang berhadapan dengannya, yang mana merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar karena si perempuan langsung membekukannya dengan sihir.

Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kedua bersaudara itu terdesak walau luka-luka bermunculan di tubuh mereka. Satu persatu penjarah bertumbangan. Menyisakan empat orang yang paling kuat dan kedua bersaudara.

Penjarah bersenjata golok besar mengayunkan senjatanya, _nyaris_ memotong lengan kanan di pemuda jika dia tidak sigap menggunakan sihir es dan menahan serangannya..

"Shouto! Awas!" Kakaknya berseru ketika seorang penjarah menyerang dari belakang, pedangnya menyabet dan menimbulkan luka di punggung si pemuda - _Shouto_.

Shouto memekik. Namun dari punggungnya, dari luka sabetan pedang itu, keluar es runcing yang selain menghentikan pendarahannya; juga menusuk si penjarah tepat di dadanya.

Penjarah yang tersisa menyerbu mereka, siap menghabisi kedua bersaudara yang tidak dalam keadaan siaga.

Dan itulah saat dimana Katsuki memutuskan bahwa waktu menonton sudah usai.

Katsuki mendaratkan naganya tidak jauh dari mereka. Meraxes mengeluarkan raungan yang mengagetkan penjarah yang masih tersisa. Kesempatan itu langsung diambil kedua bersaudara yang segera menghantam mereka dengan kekuatan yang dimilki.

Si perempuan menyabetkan pedang panjang ke leher salah satu penjahat. Darah langsung menyembur dari badan tanpa kepala.

Adiknya melompat kedepan dan menyambar dua penjarah yang tersisa. Lidah api menyembur dari tangan kirinya, membakar tanpa ampun sampai tidak ada kesempatan bagi lawan untuk menjerit, sementara penjarah di tangan kanannya berubah menjadi es.

Katsuki terpana melihat harmoni itu.

Merah dan putih. Api neraka dan es abadi. _Pengantinnya._

Pria terakhir tumbang, pecah berkeping-keping setelah berubah menjadi bongkahan es. Shouto terengah. Dia menengadah, sorot matanya alpa dari rasa takut, menentang dengan begitu angkuhnya. Mata dwi warna terlihat begitu indah di bawah sinar matahari senja.  
[biru laut dan kelabu terang, mata sang tiran dan Bunda Maha Pengampun. _Mata Sang Bunda]_

Katsuki menyeringai, balas menatap dari atas punggung naganya.

Pengantinnya ternyata tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

*penjarah berhati hitam : salah satu gerombolan penjahat mengerikan yang terkenal seantero Essos, bersenjata besi valyria dan terkenal tanpa ampun.

i made it up btw /ngeng

HAMPURA AING PERTAMA KALI NULIS ADEGAN GELUD INI HAGHAGHAGHAGHAG

eniwei ini urang taro di adventure soalnya bingung sumpah mau ditaro di genre apa, mending dikosongin aja apa gimana ya?

Btw I'm not sorry at all for writing todobaku first…. OTP GITU LOH HAGHAGHAGHAGAHG /taboked


End file.
